Fireworks
by Ichimoto Mitchan
Summary: Sora loves Fireworks, Serena hasn't seen them in forever and has lost the love of them. Riku and Kairi deside to make the 4th the ebst day for their friends as they plan a supprise.


Holiday – 4th of July

(Ok so I know that they do not celebrate Independence Day there, but something just of this, I'm having the setting in America and just for the fun. Just to be cute.)

Serena, Riku, Kairi and Sora all sat on a blanket, looking up at the sky. It was light blue, clouds passing by. Sora was absorbed in looking at the clouds, just loving how soft and fluffy they looked. The others were conversing about what to do for the rest of the holiday.

"Fire works are too far away this year, there's no way that we can see them." Riku stated, looking at all the other people around in the park eating ice cream and waving flags. He sighed, knowing the reaction he was about to get.

"NO FIREWORKS?!" Sora yelled, coming back into the world and out of his dreams. Yup, just as thought, Sora was going to freak out. "B-but we always go see the fireworks!! ALWAYS!"

"Sora, its fine." Serena attempted to reassure Sora. "I haven't seen fireworks in years. I've gone almost five years of just hearing them and not seeing them and hearing about them. It's not that hard, really. I mean, we can have a good fourth with the fireworks!"

Sora grumbled, and whined for a few more minuets until the gang was finally able to get Sora except the fact that fireworks weren't going to happen. Serena went to help Sora not feel so bad while Kairi just kinda giggled, knowing that Serena and Sora were in for a surprise later on that night.

"W-well," Sora began, sobbing a bit, "I-I guess its o-okay." He looked up at Serena who had her arm around his shoulder, a big smile on her face, but eyes that showed her true emotion of sadness. "We'll find more fun things to do. C'mon lets go get some ice cream."

Serena and Sora stood up and walked over to the Ice cream man who was giving away free ice cream. While the two walked away Kairi turned to Riku.

"So, you got the things right?" Kairi asked quietly and quickly.

Riku smirked. "Yeah, they'll hate me for lying, but I know that they're going to love this so much."

"It is a really nice thing. I'm so happy you came up with this!"

"Yeah, yeah. Shush, they're coming back." Riku said quickly putting on a fake smile when Sora and Serena came back with ice cream in hands, Serena with vanilla, and Sora with Chocolate.

Sora was smiling, licking his ice cream, Serena next to him smiling also. The two of them walking back, happily, Serena having a bit of skip in her step, like she does when she gets really happy.

"Hey, where's our ice cream?" Kairi fake whined, ending with a little giggle.

Sora looked at her and stuck out his tongue. "Over there." And he pointed to the ice cream stand. Everyone laughed, naturally. Kairi got up and went off to get her ice cream, asking Riku if he wanted some, and then leaving.

Riku's attention moved to the two other teens who sat next to him. He smiled, or rather gave a little smirk, allowing his little plan unfold.

"Hey, Sora, Serena, I got to go soon, but I'll meet you two at my house at nine, okay?" Riku said, getting up.

"Maky," Serena said getting up to hug Riku. "I'm staying at Sora's tonight so I'll just come over with him and Kairi."

"Actually," Sora began, looking a bit guilty, "Kairi said she can't come over so it's just you me, and my family for dinner."

Serena smiled still and ruffled Sora's hair. "Okay, I'll have to bring Kouhei too, you know. They do know what he is right?"

"Yes…well…er...they still think he's a cat." Sora scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile.

Serena rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh well." She turned her attention back to Riku was laughing a bit. "Well I guess that I will see you two and Kouhei later." Riku smiled, waved and left.

Serena, Sora, and Kairi talked for a few hours, enjoying the sun, until Kairi also had to leave. Sighing, Sora and Serena went back to his house to play video games for a while.

"DUDE, I'M SO KICKING YOUR BUTT!" Serena yelled at Sora, her character passing Sora's character and making her in first place.

"No, you're cheating!" Sora yelled back now furiously trying to gain speed.

Serena laughed as she passed Sora, but only made second place in the end. "Well, I believe we had a bet." She said in a mocking tone. "Get the hose!" she laughed.

"Aw, come on Serena, please! Be nice! HAVE MERCY!" Soras cried as she grabbed him by his collar and drug him outside to the back yard.

Serena grabbed the empty water balloons and turned on the hose to fill them up. "Get ready for the bombardment. I'm known for making water balloon wars, so get ready go freeze to death. I'm the witness you may now state you will."

Serena laughed the entire time as she chased Sora around the yard hitting him till he was soaking wet from head to toe.

Sora shivered as they went inside and Serena turned on all the fan and ac down to sixty. Sora shivered and Serena just laughed as she put a jacket on.

"Y-y-you-our, h-h-h-oorib-b-ble." Sora stuttered, holding his arms shivering. Serena laughed and stuck her tongue out. "A bet is a bet." She smiled.

Sora was like that for two hours until his parents came home and saw him like that. Serena was laughing the entire time, but his parents sent him to his room to change and get ready for dinner.

He came back down in his normal outfit (the one from KH II, he was wearing like forth of July things before.) and smiling. He was all dry now and the fans were off and the ac back to normal.

Everyone sat down to dinner, steak and salad, and talked. More times passed, and nothing really happened until it was ten till nine.

"Ok we should head over to Riku's" Sora said, standing up and stretching. He was watching anime with Serena was totally absorbed in the tv and didn't hear a word he said. Sora sighed as he grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her out of the house.

The two ran to Riku's house to find a note on the door.

"Eh? What's' this?" Sora took the note and read it out loud.

"'Dear Sora and Serena, go to the back yard I have a surprise waiting for you. Kairi was in on this and I'm sorry for lying to you.

-Riku'"

"Huh?" Sora and Serena said in unison, walking around to the back. Their eyes nearly came out of their heads when they saw a blanket on the found, a cooler with four root beer floats, pillows for everyone to lay their head on and Riku and Kairi standing by the blanket, smiling.

"W-wha-wha…." Sora began, mouth agape, and eyes bugging out.

Serena was unable to speak knowing what the two had done for her and Sora.

"Happy fourth!" Riku and Kairi said in unison. "Sorry for lying, it was just since Serena hasn't seen fireworks in so long and Sora loves them so much, I thought is would be nice to do this and surprise the both of you." Riku said scratching the back of his head.

Both Sora and Serena glomped him, both on top of him squeezing him.

"OMGICANNOTBELIEVEYOUDIDTHIS!!" Serena yelled.

"YEAHINKWOITSSOAWSOME!" Sora yelled also. They both then got up and glomp Kairi too, knowing she obviously had a part in this also.

Both Kairi and Riku laughed at Sora's and Serena's actions as they both freaked out like little kids.

"Hey, if you two don't calm down you won't see the show." Riku laughed, lying on his back on the large blanket. Sora, Kairi and Serena did the same also and watched the amazing show that went on for what seemed forever as they were all mystified at the show.

"Riku," Serena said, looking at the fireworks, "thanks for making this for us. It's the best."

"Yeah it is." Sora agreed.

Riku just smiled, happy that he was able to do this for his friends, and just happy to keep them so happy.

* * *

Woah this is LONG. XDDDD

hEY EVERYONE HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! I could not help myself, i HAD to write something about it!!

hope y'all enjoy this and have a happy holiday!


End file.
